The Hug Brigade
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: It's National Hug Day and Numbers II and IX decide to spread some holiday cheer, much to the annoyance of a certain resident scientist. Characters: Xigbar, Demyx, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus. No pairings.


**A/N:** Whoops, I wrote this a while back for National Hug Day on January 21 but forgot to upload it here after I'd shared on tumblr. Better late than never right? Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

With only four days left before the operation at Castle Oblivion began, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus had been given the day off to tidy up the basement labs and prepare the equipment for relocation. While Vexen occupied himself with gathering various Bunsen burners, test tubes, and microscopes, he had Zexion checking over lab reports in the corner and Lexaeus searching the cabinets for medical supplies. So far everything was progressing smoothly.

So far.

Vexen had only made it halfway across the room, balancing a large rack of beakers when there was the unmistakable sound of a portal opening up somewhere behind him.

"Knock, knock," greeted Xigbar's voice, followed by an enthusiastic, "Guess what day it is?" from Demyx.

The Academic turned, glaring disapprovingly down his nose at the unwanted intrusion. "You can't just come barging into a laboratory without knocking – and I mean physically knocking on an actual door, not -! What are you doing?"

Xigbar and Demyx had taken perfectly synchronized steps toward him with their arms outstretched.

"Sounds like somebody could use a hug," Demyx chimed. "Isn't that right, Xiggy?"

"Sure is." The Freeshooter's grin widened mischievously. "Pretty sure "Snow Miser" here is long overdue." He took another step forward. "C'mere."

"No. Don't touch me."

"Aww, come on. You know you want one."

"Not another step! There's … highly explosive chemicals in these beakers; even the slightly disturbance could set them off."

"Riiight. Uh huh."

"I'm warning you!"

Meanwhile, Zexion and Lexaeus stood on the sidelines, observing the bizarre situation with varying degrees of amusement from a safe distance. (Safe from angry flying ice shards. Or hugs.) A half smirk was visible beneath the Schemer's veil of hair. The Hero's expression was much harder to read but there was definitely a subtle grin tugging at the corners of his lips. The two of them exchanged a glance.

"Well," Zexion mused aloud, hand on his chin, "this was rather unexpected. What day _is_ it?"

"January 21st," Lexaeus rumbled. He gave a slight shrug of his massive shoulders. "Nothing that I know of."

"It's National Hug Day," Xigbar, always the eavesdropper, explained as he wagged a finger at them. "Should've checked your calendars. Look how unprepared you were. Like sitting ducks."

"And what in the worlds is the point of such a nonsensical holiday?" Vexen was still attempting to evade the self proclaimed "Hug Brigade."

Demyx reached into his pocket and dug around before withdrawing a small slip of paper. He peered at it, reading off, "'The goal of National Hug Day is to spread love and joy while experiencing the health benefits of a warm embrace.'"

Vexen snorted.

"Actually," Zexion took a deep breath before plowing on, "several studies have shown that there are in fact psychological bene—"

"Arrgh!"

"Yes!" Demyx cheered and punched the air as three of his water clones successfully managed to hug the Academic from behind, effectively soaking him and drenching the floor.

Needless to say Vexen was not amused. "I've never-! In a million years-! Such ridiculously infantile behavior-! Really!" He sputtered, clearly at a loss for words.

Victorious at last, the Freeshooter and Nocturne rounded on the remaining pair but hesitated as Lexaeus stepped in front of Zexion with surprising speed and straightened himself up to his full intimidating height.

"Uhh," Demyx laughed nervously, "how about an air hug instead? From over here? Does that still count?"

"Heh, come on," Xigbar tapped his partner in crime on the shoulder. He reopened the portal with a lazy wave of his other hand and the "Hug Brigade" hightailed it out of there. "We'll catch you two later! Better keep an eye open!"

"Well, progress _was_ going smoothly," Zexion sighed, leaving his protector's shadow to pick up a stack of dripping lab reports. "We'll have to salvage what we can."

Meanwhile Vexen had found words again. "Every time! Every time! Every single time!" He deposited the rack of beakers much harder than was necessary onto a nearby table. (Thankfully it seemed he'd been bluffing about the explosive chemicals.)

"Calm down," Lexaeus raised his voice to be heard over the other's ranting.

There was a pause. Then the scientist sighed, running a hand through his soaking hair. "I swear, even as Braig he was determined to cause trouble in my labs. He finds it hilarious for some unfathomable reason." Another pause, this time thoughtful. "…Well, January 21st was it? I'll just need to install some sort of defense system for next year. Before this ridiculous "National Hug Day" comes back around. Yes, that's it! I could place motion sensors over here and over there and – haha, that'll show him! And perhaps some lasers…"

"Next January 21st shall be interesting," the Lexaeus said. "I think I'm actually looking forward to it."

At his side, Zexion nodded. "Yes, so am I."


End file.
